


Beats a Southern Stud

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Needles, Piercings, Stridercest - Freeform, brodave week day 3: new beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: BroDave week: Day Three: New BeginningsBro gives Dave a new piercing. There might be nerves.





	Beats a Southern Stud

You've been wanting to get this done for ages. You have something close to an obsession with playing with Bro's piercings, and he did your earlobes a couple months ago, but this is another step up. He doesn't even have a labret himself, though he has one in his tongue and two through his left eyebrow, which kind of feel like they might be similar when you pinch the spots with your fingers. And he's done this before.

You're not nervous.

Okay, you're really fucking nervous. You're managing to keep quiet while it's just you in your room, jiggling your leg and scrolling nervously through a new site that indie musicians upload their tracks to, barely even reading the names of the songs, just watching the cover art change. A lot of them use the default one, making this a remarkably stupid way to pass the time, but it's what you're doing.

Bro enters your room, not bothering to knock, holding his kit under his arm. 

'Ready?' he asks.

'Oh, absolutely,' you say. 'Ready as a motherfucking Olympian, like I've been training all my life, gonna get a gold medal in sitting still while you jab a needle in my face. I'm gonna stand on that middle steppy thing like that's all I've ever wanted to do, looking all fly with my new piercing, maybe turn a few heads. That's how I win, by the way, the other contestants are too distracted by my hotness to stay still for their piercings, they don't got the fortitude I got.'

As you ramble, Bro takes a seat on your bed and opens up his little case. He pulls out gloves and puts one on, snapping the plastic against his wrist calmly. 

'Get comfy then,' he says.

'Snug as the cosiest caterpillar, Bro, I'm comfy and still as shit.'

He raises an eyebrow at you and you rearrange yourself into a more natural position. He scoots closer to you.

'You know how this is done?'

'Yup. Needle in face. All good.'

He touches your chin, stroking his thumb up your jaw until his fingers are close enough to touch your neck gently. You know he can feel your pulse hammering away, even if you were playing it cool convincingly that would give you away. 

'I'm gonna put a clamp on your lip. It's got a hole in it where I put the needle through. The needle also has a hole in it where I stick the piercing in, so when I pull the needle out the piercing threads through the hole I made. Then I put the doodad on the piercing and you're done. It'll be over in less than 10 seconds. You got that?'

You nod, suddenly lost for words. He leans in and kisses you gently. 

'Lookin' forward to feeling the difference,' he says. 

Your stomach swoops with the thrill you get whenever Bro is sweet with you. It almost drowns out the nervous shit your belly was doing. He kisses you again, lingering a little longer. You hold still, determined to follow his instructions properly.

He pulls on a second glove and starts to sterilise a needle with movements you've seen him do countless times before. It's strangely soothing, even though you know it's for you. You suck your bottom lip into your mouth, licking the dryness away.

He looks up at you, meeting your eyes. He smirks at whatever your face is doing. 

'You ain't gettin' cold feet on me, are ya, Davey?'

'No,' you say, shaking your head firmly. 'Warm feet. Hot, even. Like, maybe open a window, Bro, these tootsies are on fire.'

'Damn, makin' me want to plug you full of these, kid. You're too cute when you're nervous.'

He pulls out an antiseptic wipe and carefully wipes just below your lip before picking up his clamp. You don't answer him because you have to keep your mouth still so he can fit it onto you, carefully centred. You do glare at him a little though.

'I'll be quick,' he says. 

You keep very still, your eyes stuck open even though you kinda want to close them. It goes exactly as he said it would and it is indeed over very quickly. It feels hot more than painful, and it doesn't even bleed. He fastens the piercing and holds up a mirror for you. 

The piercing is black, contrasting with the pink of your lip. You can't help but grin at your reflection.

'You did good, Davey,' Bro says. 

'Back at ya,' you say. 'Damn, Bro.'

He pulls off his gloves and pinches you affectionately on the earlobe, rolling the stud that's there before releasing you.

'That'll be 20 bucks,' he says.

'Shit,' you say, 'I'm a bit light. Any other way I can repay you?'

He grins at you wickedly.

'I'm sure we can come up with something.'


End file.
